kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tremorfan94/Nintendo World: Arc 1: Genesis
Chapter 1: In the Wastelands As the day grew hotter and dryer, the koopas tried to search for a way to keep cool, to prevent a heat stroke. They were under extremely strict orders to find Mario and rid of him. The koopas, Hammer bros, and other footsoldiers of Bowser could not focus on their mission. The Battle-airship had already taken off, and the henchmen doubted the plumber could jump from ship to ship to find their King. They had underesimated their opponent. Mario had become a stoaway in their storage room, at the bottom of the ship. There had been hardly a lot of cargo, but suffient to conceal himself from the koopas. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom looked on-ward in front of his spectrum of view. The koopas were securing the enterence he needed to access to get to the next ship, which he knew had insight of Bowser's full-scaled plans. From their, he could track a ship that held the location of Bowser, considering he wasn't at the castles or on board his ships. Mario needed a distraction to enter the room. Then, he hit him. Mario remembered that he had a couple of spare Fire Flowers he had saved for Bowser and his hired flukes. Mario took a slight bit of it's fire adaption ability and sparked a flame toward a barrel proped up against the ledge of the Battle-airship. This caught the attention of the koopas on patrol. Luckily, they didn't ask where the flame originated, only that they had to put it out. In the mist of it all, Mario sneaked his way to the door. From there, he leaped onto the next ship ahead of him. However, this time, he was spotted by one of the goomas. Mario jumped up, landed on the ship's deck, and easily took down Bowser's henchmen. Mario looked at the map on the wall in the control room of the main Battleship. On it showed locations plotted for attack and smuggy X's where they had already attacked on the forts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Learning of Bowser's base, he tried to figure out a plan to delay the next raid. Then, a lightbulb. Mario rushes to the engine room without being detected. There, he destroyed the main functioning machine, shutting the ship down and causing it to dive toward the ground. The plumber jumped from the ship to a Shy Guy flying overhead of Bowser's territory. Mario was able to guide the flying man to Bowser's hideout. After landing, the Shy Guy attempted to knock out the hero, but was in vain. Mario easily countered his futile attempt and won. Mario entered the underground tunnel, which led to Bowser's castle. As he made his way through the cave, he fought many of Bowser's lowly henchmen. When arriving up from the tunnel, Mario had to go through tricks set up by Bowser, awaiting the hero's arrival. After passing the trials, Mario found himself in front of Bowser's castle. This was a bit more of a "fun house" filled tricks rather than a castle. The first room changlenged his jumping abilities, easily passing to the next room. The second room seem to test his stamina, almost out-doing himself. Goombas, Hammer Brothers, Koopas, and even some Bob-ombs. The last room leading to the King Koopa used lava, sometimes spruting outward and almost hitting the hero. Using his lucky Takooni suit, the hero was able to find his way to the end of the room, a large door with a shadow consuming anything nearby from view in a dark haze. As the hero strided to the door, he was confronted by an old adversary. "Mario! I got a bone to pick with you!" exclaimed the loud Boom Boom. "I was'a expectin' you here," responded Mario. "Let's finish this once and for all, red man!" "Fine by me." Boom Boom was just another of Bowser's henchmen, looking for blood to fill his lust for battle. His flailing arms, which moved like a wheel, was the only dangerous thing about him. The plumber easily outsmarted the low-witted koopa and finished him off with a bang; As Mario fought the vicious beast, he thrown a fire ball, purposely missing him. As his opponent turned to look at what he had just done, Mario hid from his view. "What's the matter, red man!? Playin' chicken now!?" shouted the obnoxious twit. He ceased this moment for a surprise attack, knocking Boom Boom straight into wall, and he suffered a concussion on impact. With the last trial being done and over with, Mario entered the room to fight Bowser once again, to save the princess once more. Chapter 2: Facing King Koopa The door slowly creeked open and the sound of squeaky metal could be heard. Facing the long, dim-lited corridor in front of him, he could smell the amber and ash from Bowser's lava pit. He slowly crept through the hall, seeing the statues of the arrogant king, thinking of how someone could be so stuck up. The hero was greeted by the glare of the lava, illuminating the throne room and the heat rising from the melted rock. He grew closer and closer to the next door he could see, then, a sinister laugh filled the hallow room. A deep voice could be heard, a gruff voice which was hard to bear, for those who hadn't ever met with someone with a deep-toned voice. "Ah, if it isn't Mario. Can't say I'm surprised. Here for the usual, I take it?" said Bowser, hushly. "Why must you'a take Peach? You know I stop'a you every time." quoted Mario. "Where's the fun in not apducting her? I love a good chagellenge, and one day, I will win and when that happens, I will stand over your cold, lifeless body and laugh at your failure." "That will never'a happen and you know it." "Is that so? I had no idea the great Mario could see the future." "You know it'sa true, Bowser. There's nothing that you have'a that has put me a' down." "Perhaps this battle will determine your fate. Ready, Mario?" "Whatever I need to do to get to a' the princess quicker." As the fight entered it's early phases, Bowser retreated to his shell, propelling himself toward the hero in red. Mario evaded his attack, and Bowser bouced off the wall and reflected off the wall and headed back toward Mario again. Unfortunitely, this time, Mario was hit this time by the wicked king's attack. He came out from the shelter of his shell, starting to huff and puff. Bowser spewed a fiery flare of flames, scattering around the arena. Mario was able to avoid the burning wave. Soon resorting to spheres of flames, Mario started to counter Bowser's fire with his own. Absorbing a spare Fire Flower he had for in-case situations, which happened to be one now. Now evenly matched with his opponent, Bowser, divised another plot to overcome Mario. His next tactic he use was a new technique he labled as "The Bowser Bomb." After learning Bowser's pattern, and seeing how weak the floor was, Mario led Bowser into using his new attack on the floor and inevitably caused it to break, which made Bowser crash through the floor, descending into the lava below. With Bowser out of the equation, Mario headed toward the dungeon where the princess was being kept captive. The door's appearence made it's weight misleading. The door opened with no force needed. Mario peaked in the room. No one was there. Perplexed, Mario pondered where Bowser could've hid the princess. Chapter 3: In Another Castle As the ash and ruins crushed under the feet of evil henchmen and footsoldiers, a crunching sound could be heard. The ruins of an old city that was put into a swirling catastrophe was oblerated many a age ago. Moblins became irritated as the Keese would crip in the twilight, awaiting for their master to come and review their progress. They had secret spies who commited teason toward King Koopa's empire to inform them where the princess was being held. They risked their lives to tell them where she was located. They navigated themselves and used a secret enterence to obtain Bowser's hostage. It was a price of death or life for those who got caught. As the Moblins neared the palace of Ganondorf, they were ambushed by a group of rogue rebelion warriors. It was a lost cause. A swift figure moved so fast, he seemed like an illusion to the eye. The figure killed the youthful warriors, lying in a pool of crismon liquid. The figure slowed to reveal it was Zant, Ganon's "right-heand man." He was feared by Ganon's minions. He was on the verge of insanity, and they all knew how wicked he was. He would lash out against the henchmen, knowing Ganon wasn't losing anything important, and he did it all in pure fun, for his pleasure. It made the henchmen anxious to get away from him as much as they can. His maniacal laugh, his unnatural movements at random times, his spine-chilling voice, and his child-like behavior. All factors which horrified the minions. As Zant approached the Moblin leading the squad, he qucikly corrected his sloppy posture. Zant leaned his head toward the mirrored-Ganon. "Did you find her?" His voice cracked. "Of course we did, Sir Zant. With all those tips and leaked information from the koopas, we found her. Lost only 17 troops in the process, sadly. They fell into the lava when a part of the chamber gave in and-" He was cut off while reporting to Zant. "Does it look like I care? Not like we're losing anything important. The only major thing is.... you found the princess for lord Ganon.... right?" When he said 'right', his voice was low and errie, frieghtening the moblin. "O-Of course, Sir Zant." He stuttered. "Good. To the castle, now. Ganon has been anticipating your arrival with the princess. Is she.... awake? She's silent.... so... so silent." The tone he said this in was chilling. "She was knocked unconcious upon enterence. We didn't want to attract attention." "Very sly, Moblin. I believe you deserve an award." "W-W.... what is it?" He knew that he would lure the minions into thinking they earned something, then kills them. It was twisted and a grim fate. It happened oftenly with new recruits. "You sound uncertain that I won't reward you. That hurts.... but, you have earned a major rank 2, leading the armies to war with other empires. How does that sound?" "It sounds grea-! I mean, it's an honor, Sir Zant." A crooked smile came over Zant's meancing face. Most of the moblins were savages among each other, but with Ganon or Zant, they acted with regal loyalty. As they made their way inside, a pipe organ could be heard. They were familiar with the sound. Ganondorf played it regualrly, but today, it was a song usually used after a victory in battle. The moblins grinned and started celebrating their shining accomplishment over taking the princess. It was faint, but the moblins were merry, nonetheless. "Lord Ganon, they completed their mission, with blind colors. I recommend the leader of this successful mission be promoted to rank Major 2, aiding in the affairs of war and stragedy." Zant eeirely said to the dark king. "I see. Well done, my troops. We will celebrate this night with this victory. Your mission is done. For now. The genesis to our greatest plan has been born. Now we wait for the rest of the pieces to come to together. When the time comes, you'll know what to do in case we are in needing of compromise." His deep, tremoring voice echoed throughout the palace. It made the entire foundation tremble. Ganon was a stiff, broad statue in person. Tall, gruff, but of royal presstig nevertheless. The moblins screeched in excitement and wonder. The awe of a dawn of a new kingdon was grand. The sublime taste of a new and reassuring feeling overcame them. Ganon took the cage which sealed Peach. He looked over the troop whom had led the mission and took him to his private room. He gave him the official seal of the Major 2 rank. Pride. It tasted tart and full. He knew he might go down in history as one of Ganon's most destructive and inspiring figures in his army. It was consuming. As Ganon stood on the baloncy overlooking Hyrule, he had dreaded the thought of the elf boy once again foiling his plans. It was a bitter thing to think. He tried to block it, but his attempts were vain and pointless. He knew he would have to confront sooner or later. Dark Link stood with him. He could tell by the expression on his face what he was thinking. "You needn't worry of my other half, Lord Ganon," snapped Dark Link. "I made you from his shadow and my dark magic. I fear he will once again cause my plans to go a foul," claimed Ganondorf. "If there's anyone you should be worried about, it's that King Koopa. The freak has an obession with the damned princess. He'll wage war for you taking, what he thinks is, 'rightfully his.' " That last part was in a mocking tone, which put much empises on. "King Koopa doesn't pose much of a threat. With the Master Sword, time-warping orcania, and magical silver arrows, the elf would crush this plot. I fear that my plan to rid of him from this situation may fail." "Lord Ganon, you needn't think of such poppy cock. I know your plan will succeed," Zant cutting in. "You're such a kiss-ass," Dark Link said, jealously. "Do not be sore for Zant being a higher rank than tho, Dark Link," retorted Ganondorf. "Fine," hissed Dark Link, storming away. "He will need to control his anger when the time comes for our master plan." Zant was silent. He couldn't react to it. Not that he didn't want to, but decided against responding. The damp and chilly breeze of the night of Hyrule that night gave an omnious sign of destruction boiling. Ganondorf seemed unmovable as he towered over his baloncy, gazing at the stars, then glaring to the pillars of Hyrule, supporting the stronghold. Chapter 4: The Other Hero's Tale A man of few words, the green tunic-wearing hero troted through the bare landscape of the field outside of Hyrule. He was accompanied by his fairy, Navi. She seemed annoyed by something, she just didn't know what it was. She could sense something was amiss. There was some omen in the air, and she was agitated that she didn't know what it was. As she would wobble up and down, Link looked into a nearby lake. The irridesent light relfected off the water and the indomatable spirit of the horses ran freely through the meadows. The chilly and pleasent breeze blew over his face. He embraced it. It felt good to have some peace. He looked onward as the sun rose higher in the clear, crystal blue sky. There was a tumultuous feeling brewing inside him. He fell into a trance. He flashed back to his youth, when things were simple, when he wasn't a hero, who worried of Ganon, Vaati, or stalking spirits of his mirrored image. He let out a sigh, then groaned. He was distraght to have to hear Navi complain on how too peaceful it was. He reached for his ocrania. He looked at it intensely. As Link stood at the edge of the lake, he turned to see Ganondorf's castle. He knew he was plotting. What, though, was beyond his knowledge. His field of view ended at the forset just a little further behind Ganondorf's lair. He could see Navi was still pestered. He couldn't do much to stop it. He was always left to his thoughts. He never did speak that much. He place the ocarnia back in his pocket. He decided to listen into Navi's rant. "It's just not right. There's always someone trying to invade or burn or... SOMETHING horrible to Hyrule! It makes no sense to be peaceful like this!", raved Navi. Link simply nodded in agreement. Though he adored the peacefulness of it all, he knew it was unnatural. "It puts me on edge.... may the gods aid us if something hazzardous happens." Link only responded in a grunt noise which signaled as a sign of approval. Link was elated to learn he had some spare time on his hands, though. It gave him time to hunt and fish, trading it in for some rubies. The day was still young. As he moved through the meadow toward the bush, he wished to find a merchant. One who would trade some spare and olden arrows he didn't use for a few rubies. Not much, but he no longer needed them and had to rid of them. This way, by selling them, he had a double benefit. Link yearned for entiral peace, but he knew that good could not exist without evil and visa versa. He knew it would last until time's end. It was nature. It was how things worked. Just as he thought about it, he came encounter with a koopa. Link was unfamiliar with the creature. He only knew the stories about them through a fellow from the Mushroom Kingdom. As he approached him, he was bombarded with inquries. "Hey, you! Yeah, you, bub! Ya' know anything about the princess? Y'know, pink, high heels?" Koopa says. Link stood with a puzzled look on his face. He had no idea of what princess in pink he was speaking of. "Well, do ya'?" Link shaked his head. "I hope ya' ain't lyin' to me, boy. King Koopa wouldn't be happy if yah lyin' to me." Link took a step back. He wasn't sure what to do. Whatever brought the Koopa here, it must associate with Ganondorf. He knew how the former sand bandit could set off any other villain. He was the type to rid of someone was no longer useful or someone who couldn't fight. Link grew tense. His body flexed and tighten, flexed and tighten. He drew his blade and grabed his quilver and set off to Ganondorf's domain. He needed to investigate. He smelled a vermin, decaying. Chapter 5: Wrath As King Koopa sit upon his throne, he was lost in deep thought. He was consumed by anger. How could let someone slip in and steal his princess? It filled him with so much rage. He had the snitches killed, each suffering their own unique death. Bowser would invade and take down the ones who pulled one over him, just to receive the princess once more. As Bowser interrogated the remainder of the koopas that betrayed him and his emperior, he finally made one croak. He exposed that a squad of Moblins threaten to cut up his throat and leave him for the cannibalistic Piranha Plants. Intimated, the koopa had no choice but to exposed all he knew. Pleased that he finally recieved an answer but angered that Ganondorf would steal his game, he threw the koopa the lava, watching his flesh peel from the bone as he shrieks in angish. Bowser walks back toward his throne from the enterence of the toture chamber. Again, he was lost in deep thought, plotting how to take down Ganondorf. He was aware of how formidable he was on the battlefield. He was not to be fooled with. As he was tranced into concentraction, it was broken by his wizard. "King Bowser, King Bowser! What do we do now!? Ganondorf's not a fun person to mess with.... what ever will we do? Oh man, oh man, oh man!!!" Kamek blurted out. "Our magic alone wouldn't stand much of an chance against the Twinrova sisters, let alone Ganondorf's!" said Kammy. "Both of you, shut up before I claw out your eyes!" growled Bowser. Kamek and Kammy instantly stop, leaving them in silence yet again. The royal dry bones guards were standing idolly by the door. The silence was tense. You could hear a pin drop in the throne room. Someone must've informed the koopalings of the kidnappers, for the tattering of small feet could be heard throughout the castle. Soon they grew louder and more raucously. Finally, the door flew on its hinges and the koopalings jumped to their father's side. Their curiousity had gotten the better of them. As Iggy made his calculations and Roy decided how to pumple Ganondorf's "puny" army, Bowser Jr. stand at his father's side, arms crossed. He is, strangely, the eldest of the koopalings. He grew out of his implusive and immature attitude and had ripened. He was a tall, broad, somewhat handsome young man who always accompanied his father. His siblings also grew older and taller, but their attitudes hadn't changed in the slightest. "Hmph. Well, if you ask me, we should barge in there and just take her!" foolishly says Wendy. "Or, we go in, rough 'em up, and then make them our miners! After all, we need sum' for those ol' coal mines no one goes in cuz it's "unstable!" Pansys!" shouted Roy. "That's ill-palnned. It would be logical to make some calculations, take note of the geography, and-" Iggy started before he was interupted. "Ah, shut it with all of yer smarty stuff, Iggy!" barked Morton. Bowser's eyes grew tighter as the bickering of his children slowly to begin to irritate him and his mouth frowned. Jr. noticed it, and decided to cease his siblings idioticy. "All of you, shut it! Can't you see you're agitating father?" screeched Jr. They all stood there, speechless, unsure what to do next. They all exchanged another a glance. They seemed to know what they were thinking. All at once, they headed back toward their large, single room. Bowser looked in shock at his son. He was pround, but surprised, nonetheless. His troops were ordered to go and investigate what if what the koopa had said was true. Bowser asked his motives on why Ganondorf would steal her. It just didn't make sense. He knew Ganondorf's complexity in his plans. There must be more then meets the eye on this move. Bowser also anticipates that he knows if he attacks on his army that he will fall right into place of Ganondorf's grasp. The pieces didn't come together perfectly, but Bowser knew Ganon is a sharp person. He couldn't let him make another move on his account. If he did, Ganon would move one step closer to what he wants. He feared that if Ganondorf got whatever he wanted, it would be negative to him. He had to know what he was doing. Invasion now would be pointless. Category:Blog posts